Kouji, Izumi and a kid?
by no nome
Summary: What would it be like if Kouji and Izumi had their child from the future sent to them, for them to look after at age 14? Would Kouji open up himself to the little child, or will he turn his back on Izumi and leave the child for her to look after? Po-Poned


Kouji, Izumi… and a kid?

Chapter 1

Little bundle of joy?

It was just an ordinary day for Izumi Orimoto at Shibuya High. With her in her biology class were her friends Takuya Kanbara and Kouichi Kimura. Her next lesson was Mathematics A with Kouji Minamoto, another friend of hers. Her other friends, Tommy Himi and JP Shibayama were in different year groups. Izumi sighed as her second lesson was gradually coming to an end. Takuya looked at her, concerned. When the bell finally rung, Izumi picked up her stuff and headed outside, not waiting for her friends. Takuya elbowed Kouichi. 

"Is Izumi okay?" asked Takuya.

"Who knows!?" answered Kouichi. When they walked outside they saw Kouji, JP, Tommy but no Izumi. Where was Izumi? Takuya walked to Kouji.

"Hey Kouji, did you see Izumi by any chance?" asked Takuya. Kouji shrugged his shoulders. 

"no, why?" asked Kouji. 

Takuya answered, "She's been acting weirdly today. She couldn't wait for class to end, she didn't talk to us, she seemed really down, she left the class without us and she's not here! Don't you think all those things aren't really like Izumi?" Kouji nodded, very concerned. Kouji looked at Tommy, then JP. They nodded. 

"Let's look for her!" said Kouji. They all started walking, trying to find Izumi. 

Meanwhile Izumi was down by the stream that was part of the school. Kids were dipping their feet into the stream, trying to cool off. Izumi sighed and looked at her reflection in the water. The memory of when she bit into that apple and started having nightmares by Ranamon back in the digital world came into her mind. She saw her nightmares through her reflection in the water. Izumi shivered and pulled herself into a tight little ball and sighed for what seemed the thousandth time. Why was she so down? even Izumi didn't have a clue! Izumi half giggled to herself. 

"Excuse me, miss?" asked a strange voice. Izumi looked up. It was a man holding a huge card board box. 

"Special Delivery! For Miss Izumi Orimoto! Enjoy!" then he placed the box next to Izumi and walked away. Izumi sighed, not even bothering to check what was inside. Then she heard it, a soft little high pitch squeal coming from inside the box. It sounded like something with a high pitch voice waking up. Izumi, now curious as to what was inside the box, opened the flaps over the top of the box and peeped inside. What she saw made her sort of gasp and scream at the same time. 

Meanwhile Kouji, Takuya, JP, Tommy and Kouichi decided to try the place Izumi loved best, and that was the stream. Kouji was worried, Izumi wasn't acting like Izumi at all! Takuya was curious as to what was upsetting her. Kouichi was just following the others around, and was worried about Izumi's health if she kept this up. Tommy was worried about Izumi as well. JP was worried because of him liking her. Suddenly they heard the scream/gasp of Izumi and dashed over to where the noise came from. They parted the bushes away and saw Izumi, leaning forward to look into a card board box, with a shocked expression over her face.

Izumi had never seen anything so cute in her life! Inside was a baby, that was about 12 months old or something close to that. It was dressed in pink and blue and it had long, straight, black hair with the fringe left dangling down, and her hair pulled up into high pig tails. She yawned and lifted her arms up as she yawned. Her eyes burst open and Izumi saw her emerald green eyes in the baby's own eyes. Izumi carefully put her arms into the box and lifted the little baby out of the box. She suddenly noticed everyone else was there, watching her, but she didn't stop pulling the baby out of the box. They gasped once the baby was fully emerged from the box. She made a few babbling noises and then clung onto Izumi's hair, nestling her face in her hair. Izumi wrapped her arms around the child, protectively. Then she noticed a letter inside the box as well. Izumi supported the child in one arm and then reached in for the letter. It was just a folded piece of paper. She opened it and read it to herself. She gasped and nearly dropped the letter when she read who it was addressed to. It was addressed to Izumi Orimoto and Kouji Minamoto! Izumi gulped.

"Guys, you might wanna know what this letter says as well!" said Izumi. They looked at each other questioningly. 

Izumi read the letter…

_To Izumi Orimoto and Kouji Minamoto._

_I'm so sorry about this, but this is from Izumi Orimoto 10 years from your time. Kouji Minamoto 10 years from your time is here with me as well. We are a married couple and have our beautiful daughter Naomi Minamoto. We, unfortunately, are in danger and can not risk Naomi reaching into the enemies hands, so we sent her to your time, for you two to look after her. We're counting on you, she will stop the both of you from being in danger 10 years from your time. Look after her! Please!_

_Izumi Minamoto and Kouji Minamoto_

_Izumi looked at Kouji, who looked like he was statue, frozen into place, with the biggest, most shocked face in the world! Izumi felt a sickening feeling in her stomach and knew it was butterflies. She stood with Naomi and walked to the gang. Naomi opened her beautiful emerald eyes and yawned again. She was hyper now. She pointed to Izumi._

"_Mama!!" she said. She then pointed at Kouji._

"_Dada!!" Kouji's expression softened a bit, but he was still frozen into place. Takuya had the biggest teasing grin on his face, and he elbowed Kouji. Kouji remained frozen. Kouichi waved his hand in Kouji's face, he still was frozen to the spot. _

"_Hey Kouji? Are you okay?" asked Tommy. No reply. _

"_Kouji, wakey, wakey! Your daughter's calling you!" said JP. No reply, not even the slightest movement. Izumi reached Kouji and he suddenly became unstuck as Naomi touched his cheek with her small little hand. Kouji's expression softened even more and Izumi leant Naomi nearby Kouji. Kouji wrapped his arms gently around the little girl and brought her closer to him. Izumi let go of Naomi, and now she was in Kouji's arms. _

_Everyone got ready for Naomi to do something like mess his shirt or something, but it never happened. Kouji wrapped little Naomi into a hug, and closed his eyes, gently embracing his future daughter. Izumi smiled sweetly. Takuya was gob smacked. Kouichi was really happy. Tommy was smiling, remembering the time his father did that to him when he was young. JP was furious, because this meant that Izumi was going to get with Kouji. _

_Kouji felt Naomi grab his pony tail and she flicked it over his back, to the front of him. She then wrapped it around her shoulders like how some people wrap ferret corpses around their shoulders. She sighed and then clung onto Kouji's jacket, falling asleep. Izumi walked closer to the two of them, and patted Naomi gently on the head. Naomi suddenly jerked up, looking at her surroundings. Izumi looked at where she was looking. Kouji looked at Naomi curiously. Izumi suddenly screamed. Kouji protectively wrapped his arms around Naomi, making sure nothing grabbed her. He crouched down, ready to run if he needed to. Izumi saw the most weirdest thing over the stream. It was natural for this area. Across the stream was a wolf! A big black fluffy wolf. Naomi squealed and reached over Kouji's arms. The wolf leaped over the stream and walked slowly to Kouji and Naomi, walking past Izumi without hurting her. Kouji knew running wouldn't help, the wolf would chase them. Suddenly Naomi did something silly. She coiled her hand into a little fist and punched the wolf on the head. She burst into laughter! The wolf crouched down…_

_CLIFF HANGER! _

_Let me know what you think of this idea! I might be able to get one of my friends on DeviantART to draw some scenes from the story. If not, check out DarkSuperSonic14 on DeviantART to see some of my art work. You might see the scene with Kouji and Naomi hugging. Wouldn't that be cute!?_


End file.
